The Know-It-All Drama Queen
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: Sequel to A Smarty-Pants Addition. After all the drama Baylee has already been through, it seems to never end for the youngest Avenger. But this time, it hits a lot closer to home. Luckily she has the team by her side to help her get through the hard times. And with her youngest adopted sister coming to live with them, things just couldn't get any worse. Right? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Back for seconds? Awesome! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed A Smarty-Pants Addition! And anyone who hasn't read that one yet, I suggest that you do, because otherwise this story won't make much sense! Now on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers :( if I did, there would be more Clintasha scenes!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reactions**

_April 30, 2013_

It had been nearly six months since they'd gone to that restaurant in New York, where Pepper told Baylee and Natasha that she was pregnant. Nearly six months and the team still laughed at Tony's reaction to the news.

_Pepper payed for dinner, with Tony's money, of course, and then she dragged her two closest friends out of the restaurant as they grinned like three-year-olds buying puppies. Pepper, who no longer hid how excited she was, didn't even notice the paparazzi eagerly following them again._

_Once the three of them were in the limo, Baylee and Natasha burst out with tons of excited questions._

_"How long have you known?" Natasha began._

_"Three days."_

_"Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Baylee asked._

_"I don't know yet."_

_"Have you had any morning sickness yet?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Can the team be aunts and uncles?"_

_"Well, I'm gonna say yes, but you should ask Tony as well."_

_"Does Tony know?"_

_That particular questions was met with silence._

_"So he doesn't know," Natasha deduced, seeing Pepper's gaze fall to the floor of the limo._

_"Well, no, not yet. And I'm kinda nervous about how he's gonna take it." Baylee and Natasha shared a look._

_"Tony may be the most annoying, aggravating, sarcastic person I know. But Pepper, I also know that he will be a great dad. And as to how he's gonna take the news. Well, we're just going to have to wait and see, aren't we?" Baylee grinned._

_Pepper thought about that for a minute, then nodded. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this," she smiled. "Thanks. You've both been such a big help. And Natasha, if he doesn't react like a normal person, you can slap him. After me, of course."_

_The three of them laughed. The remainder of the ride back to Avengers Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower), where the team had been staying of the past week, was fairly quiet. There were a couple of comments about dinner and Pepper's pregnancy, but that was it._

_When the limo pulled up outside the Tower, the three female Avengers (Pepper was considered a member of the team because there was no way in hell that the eight of them could look after themselves for more than two days) got out and walked inside. Pepper made the decision that she would tell Tony the news today, and she said that the spies could hide in her closet just incase._

_When they arrived on the main level, where Tony was lazily talking with Thor, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Jackson about their favourite cars. The women strutted into the room from the elevator with their heads held high._

_The boys' attention immediately turned to them as they walked over to the couches. The ladies sat down next to their respective boyfriends/husbands, each greeting them with a kiss on the cheek. The onlookers, Thor, Steve and Bruce, couldn't help but notice that the girls' movements were exactly the same. Steve and Bruce were suspicious, but Thor just brushed it aside, thinking that it was normal for Midgardians to behave in such ways._

_"Ah... What's going on?" Bruce asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, you're all... acting strange," Steve commented. Natasha and Baylee snapped their heads around to look at the two Avengers, glaring at them scarily. "Okay... Now I'm scared."_

_Bruce and Steve looked worriedly at each other for a second, before turning their heads to the sound of laughter. Pepper shook her head._

_"Everything's fine, guys. Sorry about these two." Steve and Bruce sighed in relief. "Now," she added, turning to Tony. "I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the elevator before he could respond._

_Natasha and Baylee shared a mischievous look and sprinted over to the emergency staircase to go hide in Pepper and Tony's closet before they got there._

_Just as they shut the bedroom door, they heard the elevator ding, and Natasha ran over to the closet and pulled Baylee into it as she silently shut the door. They both pressed their ears to the door and listened to the couple talking._

_"What's going on, Peps? Is there something wrong? Is everything alright?" Tony fired questions at his girlfriend in concern. The two spies each took a gun out of a secret holster under their dresses._

_"No, no, no. Everything's fine, Tony." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_Natasha and Baylee burst out of the closet and aimed their shotguns at Tony. Pepper locked eyes with the spies just as a thump sounded though the area. The three of them stared at Tony's unconscious figure sprawled out weirdly on the floor._

_Baylee's first thought that came to her mind made her laugh. "Someone get me a pen! I need to draw on his face!" she screamed. They then hurried around Tony and Pepper's level in the tower searching for a pen._

_They found the rest of the team in the living room of the floor, wondering what that loud thump was and why the three of them were laughing their heads off._

_"Oh, it was just Tony," was the giggled answer. They all nodded and snickered in understanding, knowing that it wasn't the first time._

_Suddenly, a scream came from Tony and Pepper's bedroom. Everyone ran to the door and peered inside at the now-conscious Stark._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he jumped up and ran around the room like a madman. "PEPPER! WAIT! WHAT?! PEPPER DID YOU SAY 'PREGNANT'?!" Everyone's mouths fell to the floor - the girls because they didn't really want the team to know until Tony was okay with it, and the team because they obviously didn't know yet._

_"WHAT?!" the guys all yelled in shock, their voices going embarrassingly higher than any normal man's voice should ever go. Pepper looked guiltily over at them._

_"Yeah... About that..." she said quietly, watching as goofy grins were painted on their faces._

_"Congratulations!" They all laughed as Tony fell to the floor once again._

So now, Pepper was five and a half months pregnant, and moody as hell when it came to the guys. Baylee, Tony and surprisingly Natasha, had become as angelic as they ever could be around the grumpy woman, and did anything and everything that she asked, unless it was insane, like killing Tony, for example.

Jackson and Baylee had been happily dating ever since the fight that they had about Baylee's parentage. Reilly was turning one in three weeks and was walking and talking a bit. She had immediately come to love everyone on the team, and they were all like aunties and uncles to her. Natasha and Clint were legally her parents, since they'd signed the papers give to them by Fury himself. The spy of spies would never admit it if his life depended it, but he had a soft spot for the kid: she was adorable.

Everyone was currently getting ready for Baylee's birthday next wee. She was turning fifteen! The guys, minus Jackson, kept teasing her that they had no presents for her, but she knew that they were lying and that something was up.

Baylee constantly wondered just what that something was.

* * *

**Wow! First chapter out of the way! Hope you all liked it! I have no clue when I'm gonna update next, because school starts back for me on Friday, and I'm gonna be super tired for the next couple of weeks, but hopefully it will be on one of the coming weekends in the next couple of weeks! Please review and tell me what you think! Love you awesome nerds! (I don't mean it offensively, I just keep saying it because it's a catchy line from Pitch Perfect! If anyone has not seen that movie yet, I suggest that you do! Even my dad loves it!)**


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry to disappoint you with a boring author's note instead of the second chapter! But I come bearing good news! Since I haven't even started writing the next chapter, and I have all next week left of the school holidays, I am going to work EXTRA hard to write it! Just letting you know that I haven't abandoned this story! All good! And just a HUGE thanks to everyone for not giving up on me! I love you all soooo much! While you're waiting for the next chapter - Baylee's birthday party! - review and tell me what you think that the Avengers should get her for her birthday!**

**I've missed you all so much and I love you!**

**xoxo Tigger xoxo**


End file.
